


Dieses schwarz-weiß Bild wurde mir nie gerecht

by callili



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callili/pseuds/callili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Winter Soldier wacht auf und seine Augen sind tot, tot, tot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieses schwarz-weiß Bild wurde mir nie gerecht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this black and white photo never captured my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419573) by [bittereternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittereternity/pseuds/bittereternity). 



> Spoilers für Captain America: The Winter Soldier

*  
Letztendlich sollte es so ablaufen:

Den Mann in der lächerlichen blauen Uniform nennen sie Captain Amerika und Alexander Pierce faucht seinen Namen zugleich ehrwürdig und angewidert. Seine Akte ist siebenundfünfzig Seiten dick und der Winter Soldier hat jedes Wort davon auswendig gelernt. Morgen um diese Zeit wird er tot sein, sein Blut nur ein weiterer Spritzer auf Metall, an den sich niemand erinnern wird.

 _Du formst die Zukunft_ , flüstert der Mann in dem dreiteiligen Anzug ihm ins Ohr, als er ihm sanft den Kopf nach hinten zieht und ihm ein Stück Gummi zwischen die Zähne schiebt. Unter seiner Maske sind die Augen des Winter Soldiers tot, tot, tot. 

*

Ein Zug rast durch Eis und das Metall entgleitet ihm unter den Fingern. Er glaubt jemanden in der Ferne rufen zu hören, ein verschwommener blauer Fleck und seine Hand gleitet, ab, ab ab.

*

Der Winter Soldier weiß nicht, wer Bucky ist. Der Winter Soldier träumt nicht.

Er erinnert sich nicht an Bucky, aber manchmal, kurz bevor er bewusstlos wird und sein Gesicht sich verzerrt, erinnert er sich daran wie der Name durch den Schnee hallte. Er fragt sich wie es ist, mit der Brust voller unterdrückter Qual zu leben.

Sie sagen ihm, er soll sich gut am Stuhl festhalten, dass sie ihn nicht zu etwas Besserem machen können, wenn er abgleitet.

Er sagt ihnen nicht, dass das schon geschehen ist.

*

Er wacht auf und seine Augen sind tot, tot, tot.

*

Letztendlich läuft es so ab:

Der Griff des Captains ist genauso eisenhart wie sein eigener und es kostet ihn all seine Kraft, sich ihm zu entwinden. Seine Maske rutscht ab, fällt zu Boden. Die Welt ist plötzlich sonnenhell und riecht nach getrocknetem Blut und rauchendem Feuer. 

Captain Amerika erstarrt in der Bewegung sein Schild zu werfen. Er weiß nicht warum. Als er spricht zittert seine Stimme und er muss sich von der Aufrichtigkeit auf dem Gesicht des Captains abwenden.

„Bucky?“ ruft der Captain und er muss an Züge denken und an Kälte. An kalten, harschen Wind auf seinem Gesicht und die Art wie der Captain den Namen ausspricht, diesen Namen, den sie nie aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen konnten. Als ob er immer schon auf diese Lippen gehörte.

„Wer zur Hölle ist Bucky?“ faucht er und hat für einen Sekundenbruchteil Angst, der Captain könnte eine Antwort auf diese Frage haben.

*  
Sie legen ihn schlafen und er schließt freiwillig seine Augen, zittert, bebt und lässt sich im Strom erneuern. Er widersetzt sich nie dem Fall, sondern nur dem aufwachen.

Er wacht auf und seine Augen sind tot, tot, tot.

*

_Aber ich kannte ihn._

Seine Hand gleitet ab.

*

Der Winter Soldier weiß, dass es zwei Arten von Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt. Menschen die durch seine Hand sterben werden, und solche die es nicht tun. 

Der Winter Soldier weiß, dass Captain Amerika nicht in die zweite Kategorie gehört. Er beginnt zu hoffen, dass er auch nicht in die Erste gehört.

*

„Dein Name ist James Buchanan Barnes,“ sagt ihm Captain Amerika.

Sein Finger zuckt. Der Zug nähert sich schnell, zu schnell, als dass er noch aus dem Weg springen könnte. Der Zug rast auf ihn zu und er wird sie beide mit sich nach unten reißen. Seine Finger fest um Captain Amerikas Kehle geschlossen, fallen sie beide.

„Dein Name ist James Buchanan Barnes,“ wiederholt Captain Amerika während sie durch die Luft fallen, während sich der Boden des Helicarriers ihnen nähert. Der Winter Soldier fragt sich, was James Buchanan Barnes für ein Mann gewesen sein muss, dass Captain Amerika sich in ihn verliebt und nie damit aufgehört hat. 

Sie schlagen gemeinsam auf dem Boden auf, synchron. Der Captain hört nie auf, den Namen zu wiederholen.

*

Er beobachtet, wie der Captain aufgibt und sein Schild fallen lässt. Seine Augen, lebendig und traurig und sehr besiegt, bohren sich in die seinen, als ob er nach etwas sucht. Nach jemandem. Plötzlich hofft er mit einem ungewohnten Schmerz in seiner Brust, dass es noch jemanden gibt, den man finden kann.

*

Der Winter Soldier weiß, dass es zwei Arten von Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt. Menschen die durch seine Hand sterben werden, und solche die es nicht tun. 

Captain Amerika wird - 

_Aber ich kannte ihn._

Captain Amerika wird nicht - 

Einen Millimeter von des Captains Kehle entfernt gleitet seine Hand, in Metall gefangen, ab, ab, ab.

*

Er wacht auf und seine Augen sind - 

Er wacht auf und fragt sich, ob Captain Amerika mit Bucky's Namen auf den Lippen aufwachen wird.

*

Das Smithsonian Museum ist voller Geräusche, überall rufende und lachende Menschen. Er fühlt sich losgelöst, verloren ohne einen Auftrag, ohne Mission die es zu beenden gilt. 

Es gibt Bilder, Alben, Videos die alle James Buchanan Barnes gewidmet sind, Captain Amerikas bestem Freund, für den er sich den Befehlen widersetzt hat. Der eine, der es nicht zurück geschafft hat. 

Abgesehen von. Abgesehen von.

Auf großen Bildschirmen reden Leute, an die er sich nicht erinnern kann, über seine starke Loyalität zu Captain Amerika, seine Treffsicherheit, seine Treue gegenüber seinem Land. Auch in den grobkörnigen Videos schaut James Buchanan Barnes Captain Amerika an, als wäre er das Zentrum seines Universums.

Er muss sich wegdrehen, weg von dem jungen Mann mit seinem Gesicht. Er sieht weg und seine Augen sind tot, tot, tot.

*

Sein fünfter Besuch beim Smithsonian Museum endet verfrüht. Ein Mann in einem tadellosen silbernen Anzug lehnt an der Wand und schaut ihn mit einem amüsierten Grinsen an. Er trägt getönte Brillengläser, obwohl es drinnen dunkel ist. Wenn er lächelt blitzen seine Zähne in der Dunkelheit.

Tony Stark legt seinen Kopf schräg. „Also,“ fragt er. „Kommst du öfter hier her?“

*

Es gab eine Akte mit einem Auftrag: Stark, Howard A.W. und Stark, Maria. Eine Fußnote: _Muss wie ein Unfall aussehen._

Ein Nachsatz weiter unten:

Überlebt von: Stark, Anthony E.

Eliminierung: ausgesetzt.

*

Falls er danach sucht, wird ihm das Internet sagen, dass Howard Stark ein Pionier war, ein Erfinder und Gründungsmitglied von dem, was schließlich S.H.I.E.L.D. werden soll. Dass er nie aufgehört hat nach Captain Amerika zu suchen. Dass sein einzig überlebender Sohn mit einer Stunde Verspätung auf der Beerdigung auftauchte, zugedröhnt bis in die Haarspitzen. 

Es wird ihm nicht sagen, was er schon weiß: dass Howard Stark nur ein Mann war, der genauso geblutet hat wie alle, wenn der Winter Soldier zuschlägt. Der Mund vor Überraschung geöffnet und Bedauern in den Augen.

„Komm schon,“ sagt ihm Tony Stark. „Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug.“ Und dann lehnt er sich vor und gibt ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, als ob er erwartet, dass sogar der Tod für ihn beiseite tritt.

Allein dafür folgt ihm der Winter Soldier.

*

Manhattan ist voller Geräusche, vermischt mit Glück und Furcht und Tragik. Manhattan besteht aus grellen Lichtern und einer Überschwänglichkeit, vor der er fliehen möchte. Seine Augen finden mindestens einhundertfünfzig potentielle Gefahren alle zehn Minuten. Es beruhigt ihn ein wenig zu wissen, dass sie heute nicht durch seine Hände sterben werden. Seine Finger zucken. 

Er dreht sich weg und schaut den Mann neben ihm an, so furchtbar selbstsicher, so schrecklich verloren und fragt sich, warum alle so traurig aussehen, in dieser Zukunft, an der er so hart gearbeitet hat. Seine toten Augen brennen in der Sonne. 

*

„Bucky,“ flüstert Captain Amerika, sobald sie das blendend glänzende Gebäude betreten. Er weiß sofort, dass in diesem Moment dreiunddreißig Waffen auf ihn gerichtet sind. Er mag den Ort dennoch, wie er sich unerschrocken in seiner stählernen Schönheit erhebt.

 

„Ich bin nicht...,“ will er eigentlich schreien, aber seine Stimme ist rau, da er sie so lange nicht benutzt hat. Der Name, der einmal der seine war, auf seinen Lippen zwingt ihn beinahe in die Knie. Aber nur beinahe.

*

Er gewöhnt sich an eine Routine ohne Töten und Blutspritzer. Stattdessen erkundet er den Stark Tower. Oder verläuft sich darin.

„Nein, wirklich, es ist eher die Avengers Villa,“ teilt Tony Stark ihm mit und rümpft die Nase. „Oder inzwischen viel mehr das riesengroße Gebäude, in dem Jedermann seine geheimen Pläne schmiedet. Und _ja_ , ich weiß, dass ich Firmengeheimnisse nicht ausplaudern soll, aber hey, es ist meine Firma. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind: wenn du mich töten wolltest, hättest du es schon getan.“ Und dann lehnt er sich nach vorn und klopft ihm wieder auf die Schulter. „Lieg' ich richtig oder lieg' ich richtig?“

Der Winter Soldier weiß nicht, was er von diesem Mann halten soll, auf dessen Akte Stark, Anthony E gekritzelt steht und seinem Gebäude, das bis in den Himmel ragt. Aber er glaubt, dass James Buchanan Barnes sich gut mit ihm verstanden hätte. Er hätte sich selbst in ihm wieder erkannt. 

*

Er kämpft gemeinsam mit einer Gruppe Leute, die sich die Avengers nennen. Anscheinend traut man ihnen einen Amoklauf genauso sehr zu wie ihm. Der Gedanke ist erstaunlich tröstlich.

Captain Amerika meint, sie seien die Guten und kämpfen für das Richtige, um der Welt ihren Frieden zurückzugeben. Er glaubt ihm nicht, aber er erinnert sich daran, wie Captain Amerika wenige Sekunden vor dem Tod aussah. Dieser Erinnerung folgt er in die Schlacht. Er fragt nicht, wer der Welt ihren Frieden weggenommen hat, obwohl die Antwort durch seine Venen jagt.

Die Falsche Seite, stellt sich heraus, blutet genauso wie die Richtige. Aber wenn die Schlachten vorbei sind, schnallt ihn niemand fest und zwängt Gummi zwischen seine Zähne, versucht nicht ihn in etwas Besseres zu verwandeln, etwas Neues. Das ist langsam, allmählich, genug.

*

Er wacht auf und seine Augen, nun.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass es in New York jede Menge zu sehen gibt.

*

„Ich bin gefallen.“

Das ist nicht, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er sitzt auf einem hölzernen Tisch in Tony Stark's Labor und schaut zu, wie er eine Skizze seines neuen Arms in die Luft zeichnet. Ihm liegt alles auf der Zunge, was er je über Stark, Anthony E. gelesen hat, obwohl er merkt, dass er neue Details hinzufügt: wie er seinen Kaffee am liebsten mag, oder wie alle sich damit abwechseln Stark in regelmäßigen Abständen aus seinem Labor zu holen, damit er nicht plötzlich ausbrennt.

Was er stattdessen sagt ist: „Ich bin gefallen.“

Für einen Moment wird Stark's Blick weich, obwohl der Ausdruck so schnell wieder verschwindet, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er wirklich da war. Stark's folgende Worte sind sanft, resigniert.

„Das sind wir alle, Kumpel.“ Er wiederholt es, wie zu sich selbst. „Das sind wir alle.“

*

Die Zukunft nachzuholen, merkt er schnell, ist eine Schlacht die man nicht gewinnen kann. Die Zukunft verändert sich jeden Tag, sagt ihm Captain Amerika – _nenn' mich Steve, Bucky, bitte_ – und nicht immer zum Besseren. 

Er versucht sich stattdessen auf kleinere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Zum Beispiel rauszufinden, wie Stark's unnötig komplizierte Kaffeemaschine funktioniert. Oder die immer länger werdende Liste der Filme, die er verpasst hat, abzuarbeiten. Manchmal sieht er auf, während er einen Wikipedia Artikel liest oder ein YouTube Video schaut oder durch ein Buch blättert und merkt wie Capt-- Steve ihn beobachtet, sein Gesichtsausdruck entsetzlich zärtlich.

Seine Finger zucken. Doch letztendlich kann er den Captain nicht dafür verabscheuen, einen Mann zu lieben, der er nie sein wird.

Vielleicht, denkt er, ist das ja ein Fortschritt.

*

In der Privatsphäre seines Zimmer gesteht er sich ein, dass es erstaunlich angenehm ist, angesehen zu werden, als könne man mehr sein als nur eine Waffe. Von jemandem der an ihn glaubt, ohne dass es etwas mit einem Auftrag zu tun hat.

Es ist erstaunlich angenehm. Aber er versucht auch grade erst herauszufinden, was „angenehm“ eigentlich bedeutet. Er glaubt, dass er das eines Tages vielleicht selbst gern wäre.

Er gleitet grade erst selbst durch die Risse hindurch, durch, durch.

*

_Aber ich kannte ihn._

Der Winter Soldier erinnert sich nicht, aber er zieht langsam in Betracht, dass er nie ganz vergessen hat. Nicht vollständig. Es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür, dass er sich an die Lieblingsfilme des Captains erinnert oder daran, wie sie sich in einem anderen Leben die Decke geteilt haben, wenn es kalt war.

_Aber ich kannte ihn._

Er wacht auf, als Steve in seiner Tür steht, einen Becher Kaffee in der Hand.

Seine Hand gleitet nur fast ab.

*

Der Winter Soldier kennt Bucky nicht, aber er beginnt trotzdem auf den Namen zu reagieren. „Wie sollen wir dich sonst nennen,“ sagt der Mann mit dem Bogen. Ob der Bogen echt ist, weiß er nicht sicher. Er spottet: „Wir können dich ja nicht Herr Soldier, Vorname Winter nennen. Das ist lächerlich.“ Er kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Ihn hätte James Buchanan Barnes auch gemocht, denkt der Winter Soldier.

*

„Er liebt dich,“ sagt der Mann mit dem Bogen, während er ihm die Schulter verbindet. Ja, der Bogen _ist_ anscheinend eine echte Waffe und darf nicht unterschätzt werden. 

Der Winter Soldier runzelt die Stirn. „Ich bin nicht...,“ fängt er an und weiß dann nicht so richtig weiter.

„Du bist nicht du selbst, ja, ja, ich weiß,“ unterbricht ihn der Mann – Clint. Er versucht zu lächeln, aber hauptsächlich sieht er müde und viel zu alt aus. Etwas zieht sich in seiner Brust zusammen. „Das scheint zum verdammten Modetrend geworden zu sein.“

Er schaut weg und fragt sich, ob das die Welt ist, die er hatte formen sollen. Wenn es sich so anfühlt zu gewinnen, würde er es vielleicht lieber mit verlieren versuchen. 

„Worauf ich hinaus will,“ fährt Clint fort. „Uns ging es allen schon so, weißt du. Du bist noch dabei herauszufinden, wer du bist, aber das heißt nicht, dass er dich nicht die ganze Zeit schon kannte. Das bedeutet nicht, dass er dich nicht die ganze Zeit geliebt hat.“ Eine Pause und dann, „Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, du bist schließlich ein kolossales Arschloch und so, aber er tut es.“ 

Er schubst ihn nicht grade sanft, aber er glaubt, es fällt immer noch in die Kategorie „nett sein“. 

*

Sie kämpfen gegen Kampfroboter die aussehen wie Echsen und Feuer speien, als er plötzlich von allen Seiten umzingelt ist. Er ist schnell, aber sie sind schneller und maschineller, kontrollierter als er je hoffen könnte zu sein – und ist _das_ nicht ironisch – und er schafft es nur, ein oder zwei von ihnen auszuschalten, als ein dritter seine Uniform mit einem Schlag seines Schwanzes aufreißt. 

„Barnes, links von dir,“ ruft Iron Man in seinem Ohr und nur eine Sekunde später stinkt die Luft ekelerregend nach angesengtem Fleisch. Bevor er reagieren kann, sieht er Captain Amerikas Schild auf sich zu fliegen und der Roboter zerbricht mit lautem Krachen in seine Einzelteile.

Er fällt zu Boden und versucht die Stelle auszumachen, an der sein Fleisch brennt.

„Bucky,“ Steve ist in einer Sekunde neben ihm. „Bist du in Ordnung? Bucky?“

Er schaut auf und sieht Steve über sich ragen, die Augen panisch weit aufgerissen, unendlich besorgt. Er grunzt und hält sich die Brandwunde auf seinem Bauch. Hawkeye verkündet, dass die letzten Roboter vernichtet wurden.

„Bucky?“ Steve's Stimme ist verzweifelt und unverständlich und es hört sich an als wäre er weiter weg und vielleicht verliert er ja das Bewusstsein, aber das ist in Ordnung. Er ist Ordnung. Sie sind in Ordnung. In diesem Moment lässt er sich daran glauben.

Seine Hand ist fest in Steve's warmen Händen. „Verdammt, Steve,“ grunzt er und der Name geht im so leicht von den Lippen wie Atem. „Ich hatte ihn-“

„-in den Seilen, ja, ich weiß Bucky, ich _weiß_ ,“ beendet Steve seinen Satz und seine Stimme schwankt und seine Augen schimmern mit ungeweinten Tränen und sein Lächeln ist die schönste Veränderung, die der Winter Soldier je gesehen hat.

Seine Augen spiegeln sich verschwommen in Steve's und sind unbeirrbar, trotz aller Widrigkeiten, am Leben.


End file.
